Machines called effecters that perform various processing on original input sound in order to change the sound are known. Of these effecters, various effecters are known, such as so-called modulation-type effecters, that by outputting the original sound after adding a sound, which is the result of giving a phase difference or a time difference to the original input sound, causes the output sound to vary and creates an effect that gives the listener a feel of spatial width and depth.